Fighting for You
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco wasn't sure about his new prison mate, also another fighter, but he knew for a fact that the other was trying to get by just like him and his friends. Time would only tell on who this fighter is and how he interacts with them. MarcoAce. Felines! OneShot! Rated M for lemons and language.


_**A/N:: Alright, i typed this for the fun of it~! I have a whole lot of oneshots, but need to be finished and I am trying *nervous laugh* My mind jumps a lot~! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Oh, here is a key guide on who is what (since they are of felines and such.) Excuse any mistakes~!**_

 _Marco – Tiger_

 _Ace – Smilodon/Sabre-Tooth_

 _Thatch – Leopard_

 _Haruta – Lynx_

 _Izo – Snow Leopard_

 _Curiel – Jaguar_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing~!**

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Fighting for You**

The fact that we had to admit to this life is terrible, but you really do get used to it after some time. There was only five of us, all in cages and I was the only one without a prison mate. The guy who has us locked up doesn't hold many of us so he made us pair into cells and he just hadn't got someone else yet. I wasn't bothered by it and liked my space since they weren't too big to begin with, but they all adjusted to their partners in the space—a small cubby on the back wall where you have to go through a flap to use a small area to go to the bathroom. We are given one blanket each and one pillow for both, so they had to share their pillow. Medical supplies were sparse, but at least we got some.

There was Thatch and Haruta in the cell next to mine, they were the first two to follow after I was caught. There had been another here, but he just never came back down one day. Thatch is a jabbering leopard with auburn hair and his ears and tail matched with black spots as well. Then Haruta is a lynx, flickering ears with tufts on the tops of them and a short tail. The fact that Haruta is more docile made it interesting on why he is here, but I guess it was obvious once he started going to shows. He did mention about them on occasions and complain how he hated when they roughly groomed him. For show purposes, he would be taken away for a month or two to be pristine for it.

Izo was also taken to be primped during that time, being that of a snow leopard and much more pristine looking. In the cage with him is Curiel, a jaguar that is actually friendly, but keeps to himself. We all help each other when we can, whether it's to quell that boredom of wanting to chatter or to help if they are sick. If we didn't take care of one another, who would? The guy who bought us surely wouldn't.

"I don't know, man. But he put up a hell-uva fight." Thatch was going on about the potential new fighter that we have heard rumor from by a handmaid who feeds us. It was weird being of that characteristic of animals—merely a tail, ears, padding on our feet, claws, and sometimes tufts of fur—and being shown as something completely different. To be shown off and used for fights to help the owners win bets, but we had no other choice. It was that or death, and we all strived to believe we would get out of this one day.

"How do you not know?" Izo questioned whilst licking to his hand since we had just eaten some food and he was primping more than all of us, well so was Haruta.

"I have never seen one like that? Maybe a rare breed?" Thatch commented with a slight wince as he cleaned his wound on his calf as it was shallow, but he would wrap it soon enough. "Definitely a fighter, though I am pretty sure he wasn't raised as one. He fights for survival, but most of his scarring seems newer and the way he still snaps at Akainu shows he isn't admitting submission—even just for show." The last part was added since we weren't submitting to the man either, but made it easier on ourselves.

"The maid did mention he has had a new fighter for six months now." Curiel commented as he brushed through Izo's tail, being requested to do so.

"Most likely he will be in your cage, Marco." A hum let me in agreeance and Thatch made this noise as he got the bandage on him well enough.

"If he's ever tamed enough for it. The guy had his branding on his _front_ side." We all questioned that since we each had a brand; Thatch, Curiel, and I having the fighter brand while the other two had 'for show' brands—not effecting their score since it was required. "I mean, as in, the first brand on his back, he clawed his own skin to get it off. It must have been punishment to be on his front side."

"Branded twice?" Haruta asked with a shudder and we could all agree with that since it was one of the worst experiences. "The poor guy…"

"Let's hope he calms so we may care for him properly." Izo mentioned whilst looking to claws and we agreed with that statement.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Looking at him, _I_ wasn't even sure on what he was. Ears like that of a mountain lion, but a short tall and those fangs were a tad longer than ours, showing over the bottom lip a little bit. Like, the tail wasn't docked or anything, it looked to naturally be short and not as in bobcat or lynx short. It was longer than that, a more almost medium type of short. A growl was there as he was in the same cage as me, showing a horribly done bandage around his abdomen, and was actually _restrained_ with arms secured to his chest. Dark eyes gleamed at me as I sat there with a stare at him, not showing any hostility and more of a welcoming appearance. We all had chains around our necks, so that we were restricted from reaching outside the cage door.

Moving, I carefully went for the medical supplies and he kept a low growl. The other's stayed quiet, to not provoke him even more than he is now and I gathered some things before shifting to him. Feet shifted, teeth baring to show those long fangs and I gave a careful look as he calmed a little. Shifting again, I made sure to be slow as I was next to him and I began pulling at his bandages above his shorts luckily to show the damage of claw marks along his side. Arms were trying to shift, showing his discomfort, and I moved to get a hand behind him, making him stiffen.

"I'm just loosening it…" I quietly told him as he relaxed somewhat, but kept that tense body in case he felt the need to attack. Once doing that, I saw some relief there and I then worked on getting the wound cleaned. I didn't force him to talk, it was unnecessary to force him to do so. The poor guy looked to be younger than Haruta and didn't exactly seem to have ever been in this situation before. I got the wound all cleaned up and rewrapped to help protect against infection, even in our poor housing. It seemed that Akainu didn't provide him a blanket yet, so I moved mine over him and there was a confused look there.

"Here, bro. You get colder than I do." Thatch mentioned from the cage next to us and I snorted as he held his blanket out.

"It's fine, I can go a night." The words left me as I shifted to be on the back wall since the new guy was on the side wall.

"Hopefully you all will get another soon enough, the months seem to be reaching the cold season." That had me sigh out, thinking of how the spring will be like. It was always a bad time for us all, which is why Thatch and Izo are separated from us during that time. Though, Akainu does find himself giving in to let them do their thing in a separate caged room, thankfully. The two have a thing going on, but could only touch through the bars. It was kind of awful to watch on most occasions and I breathed out with eyes closing.

Time passed, all of us getting ready for bed and everyone had fallen asleep since the light source from the end of the hall showed the time of day. When it set and they slept, I was awake with a slight huff, adjusting to the cooler nights. A noise was there and I kept eyes closed as I heard the noises. Movement was there and I felt the blanket over me in a sloppy fashion. I opened eyes to notice the other shifting back to the wall and curl a bit on himself.

This sigh left me as I moved to sit next to him, startling him with a short growl there that cut right after. I had the pillow wedged between our heads and let mine rest to it whilst the blanket was over us. He was actually really warm and it helped heat under the blanket faster than just my body heat would do alone. There was a shift there as I felt the pillow shift and he laid his head down as well, making me smile as I had closed eyes to rest.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The handmaid commented that the new guy wasn't allowed to be released from his confines. That had me knowing better than to tempt it and she had served us all before leaving with no care in the world, since she wasn't the animal handmaid that we were sure was taken advantage of—she was so skittish. Humans were treated better than us and we knew that harsh reality, especially when they invaded our individual towns, picking and selling us.

"Sorry, yoi." I commented whilst having the plate and water jug over near the other who looked to the food with a purse of lips. It was evident he wasn't sure he should eat, we had all been through the hell in the beginning and Akainu would sometimes try to starve you before shoving it down your throat where you would almost throw up. "Here," I began tearing some pieces off and putting it to his mouth, dark eyes looking at me for some seconds before carefully eating. The will of his survival was strong, that light was still there and I knew he was just trying to adjust like us.

We ate and I helped him the whole way before changing his bandages. The second time around, I glanced somewhat at the brand front side near his left hip. It was held there at least twice, I could tell by the slight difference in scarring. Thatch had started up as his usual self, flirting a storm with Izo whilst Haruta talked excitedly with Curiel, who listened to him with a soft smile. They would comment my way, like usual, and I gave simple replies in return.

After some time, the new guy shifted and I noticed the exhaustion on him, having me move the pillow next to me as I was at the back wall. A hand pat to it as he noticed with a curious gaze before shifting and the others didn't stare. They didn't want him to be nervous and I merely let him get comfortable, a soft whimper there as he finally laid there with his face to the pillow. He was on his side as I pulled the blanket over him and he let eyes close to rest with a more relaxed look, but was still on guard.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Akainu tossed me in the cage, not even caring to hook me back up. A groan left me as I lay to my back with small winces as I shift a shoulder. When the door closed to the main area, Thatch and Haruta were there by the cage with looks of worry.

"Are you alright, Marco?"

"Was this one tougher?"

"Ah-ha… no, I may have back talked a bit." I mention as I felt hands to my shoulder and was a bit surprise on my new cellmate viewing to the wound. He has yet spoken to us and seems to keep to himself mostly, but he has warmed up to me. Seeking to be by my side and doesn't mind sharing a blanket, even when he was allowed to have his arms back. Seeing him covered in so many scars was evident that they really were newer, none seemed to be before he came here.

"Oi, do you know how to do basic first aid?" Thatch asked to my partner who was glancing to my auburn-haired friend and gave a nod before moving to grab the said first aid kit. It was interesting having someone able to patch me without having to work around the bars and I don't have to move.

The guy proved he really did know and easily patched my shoulder since Akainu decided to drive a fountain pen into me. It was the closest thing to him in his aggravation of my snaps, being the more aggressive one when pushed the wrong way until the new guy showed up. I usually kept my mouth shut, but he just set me off even for the mere snip of words to come out. Akainu knew I was right in my words, and that's why he attacked in return because he didn't have a plausible answer.

"You're so stupid." Izo began as I tilted my head to look at a concerned expression. "You know he's going to be back later."

"Good, let it hurt his pride, yoi." I comment whilst resting my face back up with eyes closed and the new guy was sitting next to me still. Izo went off in another scold, making me chuckle lightly in amusement before it was cut short, surprising us all. Usually Akainu dwells on these matters for a lengthy amount of time. Not wanting to be down, I sat up and watched as the man approached our cage.

"Both of you, out." The order was there, the guy next to me growling lowly and moving closer next to me whilst lowered in threat. "I'm _not_ in the mood after that stunt, _out_." We both stayed in spot, my partner growling and then the cage was open.

The long chain in hand had two connections to it and I carefully watched him move forward since my cellmate would have to be unlatched. The chain came out and startled me as it got the new guy and he was to the ground with hitched growls. I moved on demand to be on feet and immediately attacked the man— _extremely_ provoked that he did that to the other male. No one was expecting it as my aggression is with words usually, not actions, and I had been able to get a hold of his throat. The others were shouting out for me as I made sure to claw towards the man's face and noticed him stumbling with pained wails. The chain was used to punch at me before he was able to get me loosened and then tossed me, causing me to roll and get to feet quickly.

Akainu looked shocked as he pulled his bloody hand away and I let my growl rumble—a bit disappointed I missed his face. Haruta was whimpering from it, and the other's backing off as I glowered with my body ready to attack again. The man began to cuss as he moved towards me and it only had me let out a threatening hiss, seething with threat of to get my teeth in him again.

This pain was in my back after the echoing sound and I hollered out whilst shifting to look back. A man with dark hair was there as I soon felt chains wrap around my body and pull tight to restrain me. The other guy laughed out as I was shoved to the ground and my feet clawed at the concrete. I continued to growl as I glared to the new man walking with a gun in hand and was grinning at me.

"I thought you said this one was more barks than bite?"

"Shush your mouth, _Teach_." Akainu seethed at the other whilst dragging me up to dangle over the ground. "You can just wait for that damn fight, now."

"Zehahahaha! I am in no hurry if one of your so called tamed ones attacked you and succeeded." As he began to walk with me, I grimaced whilst I noticed eyes from my friends and they held nothing but worry. The new guy was trying to get out of his chain and snapped his head towards me with guilt showing deeply, but my main thing was that his cheek was already showing that forming bruise.

Finding one of the small single rooms, he tossed me in roughly as I found the wall in the short five by three space. The door slammed and I took in calming breaths as I noticed grey eyes gleamed in a glare at the small window. Nothing was spat out as he left with it still open and I shifted to peer at the wall as I let myself relax more as my back began to throb lightly. Teeth gritted as I wasn't sure what happened, but he really just set me off when he smacked my cellmate like that. I just couldn't stop myself from attacking him. A rough close of the far door was there as I noticed it to be silent before movements were there.

"Marco?" That was Haruta's voice and I shifted to have my body up and leaning against the wall. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, yoi." I comment hoarsely as my shoulder began pulsing in pain, catching up as the adrenaline was starting to wear down.

"What happened, bro? You don't lose your temper so easily." Thatch asked next and I stared to the door just before me, nothing left me as I couldn't even explain it. Some confused tones were there and I merely shifted with a hitching breath.

"He just got shot, we shouldn't be pestering him." Izo snipped out, though his voice seethed in concern. They all seemed to agree with mentions of me making a noise if I felt completely out of it so they could at least have something done; even just a handmaid to patch me. Luckily the gunshot wound didn't seem to have hit anywhere major, it just hurt like hell.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Akainu had the bullet removed and treated properly, but just not so gently as he made me stay in that single room to basically freeze for a week. It was closer to the outside window and I got cold easily enough as it is—being a tiger had my habitation being of warm climates. Then Akainu put me back in my original cage, the new guy not making a sound as he did so. If anything, he was more worried than wanting to be threatening.

When the owner left, the guy was next to me checking over my wounds immediately with the others waiting as I kept mentioning how I was fine. The thing that surprised me most was my cellmate getting the blanket and resting with legs sideways over mine and sitting to my side to have the blanket over us. It was appreciated since I had been cold and the warmth was lowly making me purr out in gratitude. That night, though, brought the most surprising thing.

"I'm Ace." The voice had been low and my ear twitched to see if I heard right. My eyes opened as I viewed the male next to me, him looking up with dark eyes staring to me.

"Ace?" I ask back in a light tone as the others slept and he shifted with a careful movement to soon put arms around me. "It suits you, yoi." Eyes searched me before he smiled and it made my stomach curl and chest fill with flutters.

"Thanks, Marco." The way his voice was coming out showed as if he would be a carefree individual and I could really see him getting along with Thatch once coming out of his shell.

"May I ask what you are of?" I curiously asked, stepping boundaries since he spoke first and that had him tilt his head in slight confusion.

"You don't know?" I shook my head and he rested his cheek to my shoulder as I enjoyed viewing those freckles along his cheeks and his ears twitched. "Smilodon." That surprised me as I had ears perked completely up and soon began to understand with the characteristics of him in mind.

"Not many Sabretooths are still around."

"I know, but usually my teeth give me away." The comment was there and it was interesting on how said teeth didn't make him sound weird when talking. His jaw seemed to be set like mine with the fangs just curved a bit more out and the tips were showing, but that's really about it.

"I guess it should, yoi." I mention as I shifted lightly with a breath and he hummed lightly in questioning. "Uncomfortable." A snort left him as he shifted before he was from my lap, making me miss the warmth and presence there. Then he had the pillow and helped me to lay down onto my back, since I was very much hurting from the wound. The blanket was over us as he pressed into my side, sharing his warmth with me again. "Thanks."

"Of course," the reply was there as an arm carefully moved over my waist and he pressed to me more. It didn't bother me at all. I actually enjoyed it and liked that Ace was being more open to me.

"We should get some sleep." I told him softly and he hummed in agreeance before chuckling as I let my tail wrap around his wrist that rest on my hip.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

There was nothing I could do when Ace was pulled off to go do fights, but most barely left him scratched. I would make sure to check on him, but everyone would scold me for moving too much since I was still healing. It wouldn't be long before I was healed enough where he would drag me off as well for fights once more.

As months passed, Ace opened up more and along with a show coming up so it had Izo and Haruta taken away momentarily. We had to explain the showing thing to Ace since he was still new to everything, but it was evident on his questions that proved he was captured to be turned into a fighter. He never actually said it, but his questions proved otherwise and I made sure to tell him as much as I could along with the others.

One fight Ace went to, after the two returned, Izo commented on our closeness. I just kind of shrugged it off, but the following time of another fight had him repeating it. The reason he was being persistent in telling was because of spring around the corner and with how things are… I was the one showing as the dominant. I knew Ace sought me for refuge and would have no second thought with curling on my lap. Nothing really left me until Izo brought it up, but I began to realize more. The only question was if my body would react during the time and what would happen.

Ace is a resilient fighter and knows how to show domination over others since I witnessed that once when we both had to go to a fight, along with Thatch. It had been a tournament of sorts and I essentially got chills watching the Smilodon take on others. It would end up bad for both of us because, if anything, we would fight for the top and could potentially hurt each other more.

The thoughts were there as spring had suddenly started showing up with Thatch and Izo being locked away in one of the larger closed off rooms. It was interesting explaining why to Ace they would be gone for up to a month in a separate room. Though, he did brighten up at what we told him and seemed to ponder on something, but I ignored it. Well, it seems Akainu noticed a difference with us as he came down just a minute ago and Ace is curled in my lap. Usually Ace moves off, but he didn't this time and kept a hold to my neck as I merely glared in threat at the owner.

"Both of you are coming out." The declaration had Ace soon get off and shift so the man could switch the chains out. We knew it would be a bad idea, especially since the last time I attacked him had him more noticeably carry a weapon. He would anyways, but he had been too aggravated by my earlier back talk that it must have slipped him.

We followed after Akainu who only shortly led us to a private room down the hall a bit, this one having us walk past the other two cells—the smaller prisons on the other side of ours by the window. The chain unlocked and he ordered us in, surprising us on the somewhat freedom. Entering the room, he closed the door and looked through the window before closing that and only low light illuminated from the two wall lights.

"What? Why are we in our own space?" Ace asked out in curiosity and I shrugged as I noticed the feeble excuse of a mattress, but was very much moving to it. Finding the small padding, a breath left me as he soon sat next to me with his back over my stomach. "Nah, Marco?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me of the ocean more." A chortle left me as he shifted to be along my side and grinned to me.

"Sure, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We spent our time talking about things before coming here and I was absolutely right on him not being a fighter to begin with. He was plucked from his village that relied on nature more instead of all the technology of the world having now. We compared our old villages, mine being near the ocean by the equator and his in the middle of a forest near a cooler climate area. What amazed me was that his village had more Sabretooths than I thought still existed, but only a small amount. Ace complained he had gone hunting and ran into a couple men, one was injured and he was trying to help, but they were feigning the injury. It made it hard for us to trust humans more and more when they do that just to capture us.

When he revealed that he was merely picked off, he had questioned on mine and it had my stomach curl. I told him it has been a few years now being here, but I was taken from the actual inside of my home. It was evident he didn't understand and I told him that my village wasn't there anymore. That made him look guilty for asking since I talked so much of it in the past week. I told him it was fine, I liked remembering the good things and he still looked very guilt-ridden. That only had me hold onto him with a ruffle to his hair and scratch behind ears with a reassuring smile.

Then it started to kick in more, Ace was being even more clingy than usual and was not helping my hormones. Like right now, he rests in my lap with his back along my chest and wouldn't stop wiggling around randomly. I had already warned him to stop moving or I would bite him, but he seemed to not have taken me seriously as he continued. So, I went ahead and reacted with teeth finding the crook of his neck, not too hard, but just enough to have him tense. What I didn't expect was the scent growing stronger from him and then a mewl was there.

Before I could control myself, I had him to the ground with hands gripping forearms to be pinned and was mounting behind him with a growl. The body shifted as I still had a hold of his neck and held him in place before I felt him stop with heavy breaths. A whimper was there and that had me snap out of it before jerking away. Shaky breaths left me as I moved to get some distance and he shifted to sit up with a look to me in surprise.

"I'm sorry, yoi…" I mention in guilt as my shorts were tight feeling and my body was practically ready to take him right then. Dark eyes flickered over me, a little confused, before shifting to be facing me on all fours before he began to lower. I watched him curiously as he kept his body to the ground and those dark orbs gleamed to me as ears flattened out.

"I… I was wanting to submit, Marco…" Those words had me realizing he was moving in my lap on _purpose_ and the struggle may not have really been a struggle, but more of adjusting himself. "And _only_ to you." A low growl left me, my body fired up again that he was admitting to this all and to _me_.

Ace stayed lowered, but he shifted near me as I tried to keep calm. Though, his pheromones were driving me crazy from here and soon I had moved, surprising him. I had gripped his bicep and pulled him to soon be back where I was. Some noises left him, not used to being dominated, but my teeth were to the back of his neck—not biting just pressing—with a growl to show my domination promptly. Out of everyone here—I am more like the Alpha type. When he showed to back down again, I began to run hands along his sides whilst pressing against him. A low moan left him as I started pulling on clothes and he was breathing out shakily as I could tell he was completely holding his word of submitting.

"I won't be able to hold back." I told him truthfully as I had his shorts already down and kept my spot over him, showing I wasn't going to move.

"I know." That was it, my body seemed to fog over as I had clothes shifted and at least used saliva to help slicken my member.

Ace isn't a woman, he doesn't get wet there, so I made sure to do as much as I could with my frenzied state. Impatience had me lowly growling before gripping to his butt cheek and then pressing in. A gasp was there from him as I moaned at the tight space, noticing him tremble with whimpers. I tried my hardest to keep in check and fully settled with low growls. The heat was unbearable and I was thrumming in pride for claiming him as mine alone. A noise left him with a simple shift as I started to move myself and was utterly blown away at the feel.

Shaky gasps left him as I began thrusting against him and his ears flickered as he moaned with a slight tighten, hitting something that caused him to tremble with a press against me. A low growl left me as I moved to have one foot up beside him and fingers dug claws into the ground. Heavy pants let me against his neck whilst he cried out in pleasure and I felt the coiling in my belly. Moving faster, he had moved a hand whilst I soon bit into his neck with growls. A cry left him as he tightened around me and it helped send me over the edge as I barely had my mouth pulled back with a moan leaving me at the pure ecstasy of my orgasm. My body was firm against him as I harshly panted and he growled lightly before I pulled back.

Shifting, he was soon rolled to his side with a mewling and I was catching my breath with licks to his ear. That had him purr as I soon shoved my face into his neck and he wiggled lightly. A stronger purr was there as I felt arms around my neck and I shifted with him to rest between his legs after the shorts were shimmied off. My legs were supporting his as I curled with him and we were practically glued together.

"Are you okay?" The question left me, ears flickering to make sure I catch any hint of him in pain.

"Y-Yeah… just a little sore." That had me feel a bit guilty and I rubbed my cheek against him with licks and kisses to his neck in comfort.

"Sorry," I told him whilst he still purred and I couldn't help but be happy that he gripped to me more. "Mh, I'll take care of you, yoi." That had him chuckle lightly before wiggling some and then he was shifting.

"I should be slick enough now." That had my ears perk straight up with my hormones as I shifted to look at him. A grin was there as he pulled my head down so our lips met and I growled in approval.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After the season passed, we were returned to our cage and so were the other two. They thought it was interesting that we were mated together by Akainu, I guess him not taking any chances. Ace was how he was before whilst liking to rest against me or even along me if I was laying down. The others would stare fondly whilst we shared our time and I knew that Thatch and Izo wished they could be in the same cage as well. I was surprised he set us back in the same one and I think he slightly regrets not splitting us.

A growl was leaving me as I caught Ace, his fight being hard on him and I gripped to my mate with teeth bared. Akainu was giving a look to me, displeased by something already and I was moving Ace to be behind me whilst I stayed crouched with a growl. He started moving to get Izo from his cage and I grimaced lightly as he ordered me down. My friend was being gripped roughly, making Thatch fester whilst by the bars and keeping an eye on the interaction—trying not to make anything worse.

"Out, tiger." A shaky breath left me as I didn't want to leave Ace, but didn't want Izo to be harmed. I gave, knowing Izo would take care of him whilst I lowered myself. Akainu latched me to his chain whilst trading Izo to my spot and hooking up Ace. I was dragged along after the cages closed and I was moved up top in the home. We moved to the one room us fighters hate most and was realizing even more, making me pissed on why Ace was brought back. "Triple bets on my tiger." Akainu mentioned as I brought up a stoic appearance and noticed other fighters waiting with glares to me.

"Let's make it more interesting," one man commented as I was ordered to sit and merely obeyed for now.

"How so, Mister Crocodile?" One man asked the other who had spoken and Crocodile inhaled from his cigar, the rings gleaming on his fingers. There was another person, recognizing him from before when I attacked Akainu.

"How about a death match?" A cocky grin showed and I noticed most fighters tense with throats bobbing. I was used to such terms used and didn't show a reaction, my only thoughts were if I could get out alive with nothing too serious.

"Are you eager for your fighter to die?" The man with dark hair that I had seen before was laughing out.

"Quite on the contrary, Teach, my pet doesn't lose." Crocodile commented as his fighter was sitting with no real look upon him. It was something I knew well and always portrayed on these occasions. "What do you think, Eneru?" They all bickered whilst setting the bets and then the death match was there, four fighters and only one would win.

My first fight was fairly easy, taking on Teach's fighter and he wasn't at all fazed. Something along the lines of not his strongest and was more here for the thrill. It was disgusting and I watched as Crocodile's fighter won his round, making us against each other now. Our owners chattered, giving off banter on who would win as we stood in the ring and they looked down at us in the pit.

Nerves flared through me as I prepared myself for the fight and so did the other with arms coming up. A bell resounded as we moved and had claws coming out and smacking hands to defend or get the other back. Scrapes were to my skin, nicking me and I made sure not to back down. Hollers was from both owners, egging us on and reminding us it was to _death_. The word had me realizing more as nails nabbed along my shoulder and I knew I needed to stop slacking.

 _Ace is waiting for me_.

That alone had me more tense in posture and the other fighter noticed. We moved and rolled around with grapples as we tried for the upper hand. I wouldn't deny, he was _exceptional_ and my body ached from my injuries. An arm caught me whilst the body was latching me down to the ground and pulling up on my head. Panic flourished as I growled and we snarled at one another. A holler of pain left me as teeth sunk to the side of my neck and I had claws scrape the ground in desperation. My heart raced as I tried to pry away and was able to claw his face before throwing him off.

Stumbles left me as I breathed out shakily and glared whilst pouncing. My teeth got the front of his throat and slammed him to the ground, holding him down as he struggled. Claws scrapped me aggressively before his movements died down and I shook him a bit, teeth tearing flesh as I growled defiantly. When he stopped moving, I pulled away on hands and feet before staggering to land to the side on my knees with heavy breaths.

"Gah, _fuck_! So, close!" Crocodile cursed a flurry of words and handmaids were ordered to immediately bandage my throat to stop the bleeding.

The owner of us didn't want to lose a fighter as good as me and heavy breaths were leaving me. Akainu was laughing in joy, ordering the maid to take me back into the prison with Curiel. I moved wearily, feeling the blood loss there as the woman tried not to touch me and had to put the collar back on my sore neck. She was more worried about getting blood on her as I was led back down and I made sure to make it. Gasps were heard as we made it down and I merely moved into the one with Curiel, just letting myself drop to the ground in exhaustion.

"O-Oi… we don't have enough first aid!" Thatch complained to the handmaid as she closed the door.

"Not my problem." She merely spoke out whilst Curiel was helping to move me as I choked on whimpers from the pain. I knew I had some bones broken and many claw marks that were painfully throbbing. The woman left, the others cursing lightly as I closed eyes to rest and heard noises.

"Shh, don't move, Ace." Izo coaxed and I cringed as my mate was trying to find me, but I couldn't move to respond.

"Let me get you cleaned up. Can you stay awake for that?" Curiel questioned as I felt too tired and merely flickered ears. "Give me some bandages, Haruta." He began whilst I heard them all shifting and Curiel put their pillow beneath my head. "We got you…"

"Curiel…" I whispered and he shifted to have an ear near my mouth. "Were you able to patch Ace fully?"

"Yes, he's been fully wrapped, but we barely have enough to cover your wounds."

"Don't worry about me…" I muttered and this breath left him as he situated. A hand was shifting the collar, making me growl at the pain and he stopped.

"We have enough to get major ones."

"It's fine… save them for his later…" I spoke out and opened eyes as he was in view with a grimace.

"Marco, you could get—"

"My neck is already damaged horribly, Akainu will _have_ to get me seen. Worry about Ace." I told him finally and his eyes widened lightly and moved the collar a bit again. I knew the bandage around my neck was already soaking in my blood and he showed anxiety. My vision blurred lightly as I slowly closed eyes and I heard confused noises from the others. Movement was next to me whilst a banging on the cage.

"Oi! He's need better medical attention!" Curiel hollered and I heard some more banging from the others to make it louder.

"Curiel?" Thatch asked in worry since he did the noise, but wanted to know what is going on to prompt the man to voice out. No response was made as I lay still and was feeling the pull of sleep.

"M-Marco," hearing my mate's voice brought a strain through me as I made sure to cling to what I could. Curiel was still hollering out for me as I couldn't find the will to move from my spot.

"Ace, lay down." Izo insisted whilst I heard whimpering and then a low growl.

"Marco? Please move!" Ace sounded panicked and I flickered an ear as he made a noise. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight better!" He spoke out and that had me wince whilst breathing out shakily.

"Ace, it isn't your fault. They probably had him do a death match." Curiel explained whilst Thatch hollered, us knowing Akainu would be down shortly.

" _Death match_? What is that?"

"Basically, one fighter is left standing and they do that quite often with him." I heard a choke noise from Ace and then there was noises from the stairwell.

"Quiet down!" Akainu hollered before Curiel was shifting to be by me more.

"He's lost too much blood and the wound is too severe." Curiel explained shortly whilst by me as I hadn't moved or been locked up and there was a hum.

"Back to the wall." Curiel moved quickly, more worried over me as the door opened. Feet shifted to stop next to me whilst I flickered ears slightly and then a whimper as he picked me up by the collar. Ace growled as I was dragged out and the cage was closed. The collar was tight to my throat as he kept dragging me and I knew I would be going to his doctor—chained to the floor as well.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Akainu wasn't happy that he had to spend extra on me since I acquired an infection and had to properly be rested. Once I was well enough to not be bed ridden, he shoved me into a small personal room. My friends had to cringe away as I had been chained heavily and had to keep them on whilst in the room. Ace was better and wanted to hear my voice, but Akainu closed my thing off, leaving me isolated.

It was painful to not be able to talk with any of them, especially Ace. Their voices were muffled and I could only stare to the wall whilst listening to the reverberations of them talking. The owner was still pissed, splashing water on me and just tossing barely any food in. I had to eat it off the floor and he would close me off again. From the other times before, I wouldn't let it get to me, but the fact that I couldn't hear my mate was making my stress high. Akainu said at one point that I had to win five fights exceptionally before I would be back in the cages.

 _The only problem was that he was lying on how many…_

He would deem anything bad, like the past six fights, and I knew it was because of Ace and I being too close. I'm still protective of him, when Akainu mentions something upstairs and gets me growling. I couldn't help my instinct, especially this past time where I swiped out at the owner for when I noticed Ace injured when he dragged me off. I was snappier when it came to Ace and he knew that, using it to his advantage.

We just got back from a fight, travelling to another owner's home for it, and I merely clenched my jaw. I was chained lowly to the floor in his living room and he was enjoying his damn bourbon. Eyes were piercing to me as he swirled his drink and seemed to be contemplating something. I had forearms to the ground whilst I stared back for a moment before away and at the room more.

"Listen, tiger," he began after some time and set his glass to the side, a woman coming over to refill it. "I have high stakes coming up in a couple months and I am going to make you a little deal." I merely watched him as he smirked, "you behave until then and throughout the match, then I will let you go back in your cage with the rare breed. Even may change your _buddies_ around to be in a cage together as well." That surprised me somewhat before he shifted whilst grabbing his glass. "But, I want _no_ complaints or backlash from you." I grimaced lightly as I knew I would have to watch myself and he took a sip. "You follow as I saw with no hesitation and I will provide a treat, simple enough." Silence followed me as I found these terms agreeable and he hummed with a look of amusement. "What do you say, _pet_?" The last part he called me caught me off guard, never using that term and I shifted lightly with lips moving.

"Yes, Sir." A grin of satisfaction left him whilst he was drinking from his glass and was moving his finger in a sway whilst humming after he swallowed.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

From that point on had me mainly chained in his living space, confusing me a bit, but didn't voice it. He went about his business and chained my wrists down fully to the ground at night. It was slightly humiliating when he would make me eat or drink from the bowl off the floor, having to lean down to it. At one point in the first month, he had brought Thatch and Haruta up at different times. Thatch had a look of confusion as I merely stayed in place as they went to the room with the fighting ring. Then with Haruta, the young lynx back talked Akainu and with it being close to a show, he slapped me harshly across the face. It had startled me and I bit back a growl whilst he gave an expectant look.

" _I apologize, Sir."_

Haruta was surprised by my words as I ignored the stinging of my cheek and he had been showing guilt. I could only hope they were all doing well enough and I could only ask for time to pass by quickly. In all reality, it did and next thing I know I had gone to the fight.

The only problem with the fight is that I _barely_ won. Akainu had set me against someone who was practically a bred fighter from almost birth. I ended up with broken bones and serious injuries, but it was still a _win_. It _had_ to count, I did everything he asked me to do. So, when we got back and he ordered me to sit at attention—I didn't hesitate. He was irate and I was just cringing at the fact that my deal was dwindling rapidly.

"You almost lost." The words seethed and I carefully lowered myself to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"You know how much I put on you, _pet_?!" A grimace was on me as I kept my spot with another apology, craving to see my mate so badly. Curses left him as he paced lightly and I stayed calm whilst he did so. Feet moved near me, yanking me up as I kept silent as he glared to me with a low growl. "You can be in the cage, but don't think you are getting out of this. I have to focus on the shows and then you are going to enjoy some isolation again." No words left me as he threw me down before moving, yelling at a handmaid to do the switch—too pissed about me still.

Going with the woman, we went back down and I held back my winces of pain. The others noticed us and I waited by the cage with Ace in it as he stared hopefully. Everyone cooperated, Izo and Thatch showing joy when they were put together. I had gone into the one with Ace, getting chained and waited for the gate to close. When that happened, he moved to me whilst purring and rubbing with arms clinging to me desperately. Small winces left me as he soon brought me to sit down and I clung to him.

"Is that why you were out there for so long?" Thatch had asked as he was holding Izo to him and I heard both purring.

"Yeah…" I spoke out softly and Ace was shifting with our blanket to cuddle into my lap closer.

"Thank you, Marco." Izo spoke out as he gripped to Thatch and I smiled to that whilst holding onto my mate.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"No!" Ace shouted whilst I was shoved to the ground and he growled whilst wanting to attack, but only shifted. Akainu had to forego the shows, finding this time around being a lose more than a profit. It had only been a couple weeks.

"Back, mongrel. I already prewarned him for what he did." A grimace was on me as the others were staring and were showing anxiety. Hands soon grabbed me whilst Ace began pulling me back with louder growls.

"Get away from my mate!" He snarled whilst I heard a displeased noise before a yelp as Ace fell back from me.

That had me snap up as I noticed hands grasping to his face, blood slipping beneath fingers and I acted on command. Akainu was a bit prepared as I bit into his arm and he roughly slammed me to the bars as I glared with a snarl. Teeth dug deeper and he cursed whilst unlocking me and pulling me out with a drag as I tried to stop it. My body found the wall and he held the gun out towards Ace who panicked lightly. Grey eyes gleamed to me as I immediately let go and he used the grip of the weapon to smack me over the head to the ground. The cage was closed and he began walking to the main part of the home. A grimace was on me as I shifted and quickly followed after, ignoring the stares.

 _Fuck._

I was harshly chained to the floor with the short chain and he had the doctor check over him. Small curses left me, hating that I had Ace that close to danger. It wasn't long before he was back with a glare to me and then he had a horsewhip to smack me across the face. I kept myself from falling to the floor and clenched my jaw.

"No longer will you two be around another." That had my heart feel like it was ripped from my chest as I looked up to him in surprise. "If you know what's good for you, though, I wouldn't try anything. One wrong move and I will punish the sabre." A heart wrenching sensation had my body trembling at the thought of never seeing my mate again and I tried to stay calm. "Not even during the spring."

 _No…_

A whimper left me as I pulled on the chain and soon lowered my head to the ground. I held back the noises wanting to leave me as I squeezed eyes shut and gripped claws into the ground. Akainu was keeping me where he wanted me so effortlessly and all I wanted was Ace. Falling for someone was a bad decision, but I couldn't help that I was attracted to the other and wanted him for myself. A soft scoff was there as he moved and I merely stayed in spot as I gritted teeth with trembles.

Ace…

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Months passed, viewing out the window as I desperately wanted nothing more than to see any of them. Spring had come, my body festering in need and wasn't able to have him. The fights did nothing to quell the overwhelming loneliness in my heart and all I could do was stay in my spot unless for a fight or trip. Akainu was using me the most for everything and I remembered when he had to grab something with one of them in the hall.

Thatch had seen me, and he practically winced at the sight of me. I knew I probably looked empty and was just feeling so worthless. I wanted to see Ace the most and would cry when the sensation was overwhelming. It only made Akainu grin in satisfaction and I was trying to repair my damaged heart. I started to fear that Ace wouldn't want me again, being without for so long and just falling out of it. The fear of him blaming me for never trying to go to him. I wanted to _so_ bad, but knew it would just end with Akainu hurting him. The fights have been better on Ace, from what I understand, and I wanted it to stay that way.

Tonight, Akainu had me handcuffed and lowly chained to the floor as he had gone out of town for the night and be back in the morning. I merely could try to lay down and get some rest, but I was hearing noises. Feet were shifting around, _multiple_ feet, and I wondered if the maids deciding to do more cleaning. There was that movement before it was coming near me and that had me soon flicker an ear.

"Marco…" The whisper had me shoot up, wincing when I was met with the short distance of the chain. Hands were cupping my face as I looked up in surprise and trembled lightly with a small whimper.

"Ace," I strained his name as he moved to give some kisses to my face and soon Haruta was there. Locks were being messed with as Ace kept a hold of my face in reassurance.

"Are you okay? Can you move alright?" He asked in worry and I nodded as I heard the click. The chain around my neck fell and the weight being gone brought so much relief in me as I straightened a bit more. Haruta worked on my hands next whilst Ace moved to nuzzle me affectionately. "I'm so glad you are okay." That had me press against him more as I felt his warmth reassure me that he was _here_. My wrists were free and I began getting up with them as they led me along their path. Exiting the home, the other three were waiting out in the brush and they smiled when seeing me. Curiel mentioned explaining more once we get farther away and I couldn't have agreed more.

Ace kept a hold of my hand as we all moved to the woods and I merely followed. Thatch led the way, something about knowing where we needed to go. I wasn't sure on how he knew, but I trusted him as we moved along the woods. A pure elation was through me as we started getting farther away and I was squeezing the hand in mine. Ace returned it as he grinned to me whilst we moved to find a small width river and I noticed a boat on the bank with a man sitting in it.

"You made it!" The guy claimed whilst Thatch moved up to grin and thank him for helping us. "Of course, Pops tries to free anyone he can. You will be safe with us." We approached as he bowed lightly in greeting. "My name is Vista, and on the other side waiting for us is Jozu. He came along in case anyone had an injury and have more vehicle space." We started to board the boat whilst he kept it steady and I held onto Ace in desperation once we sat down. He settled in my lap, helping with space and to reassure me.

Our boat was off the bank, moving across in a leisure pace while it was pitch dark, led by a mere lamp and our sharp nocturnal senses. Another man was waiting as Vista had said and helped us out as I kept a grip to Ace. My mate understood how I felt, just craving me just as much, and I was trying to hold down my overbearing need to cling to him. This Jozu person had also brought a car with him to help with transportation and was our driver. The other four decided to ride with Vista, mentioning it was fine for us, and as we got in the vehicle—hands were gripping.

"Ace, I missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't be there, yoi." Hands were holding onto me as he curled in my lap and I shoved my face into his neck. The car was moving as he clung to me and was making small mewls.

"I was worried that he hurt you… he kept you away on purpose. I wish you could have at least one of us there, I don't like the thought he kept you chained to the floor like that for all those months…" Small nudges were there as he kissed to my head and I trembled lightly.

"I… I didn't want you to get hurt…"

"Neither did I want you to be hurt… I tried so hard to be good to see you again…" A cringe was on me as I clung to him desperately, finding it hard to believe I was able to hold onto him. "You have done so much for us… for _me_ …"

"He was never planning for us to see each other again…" I told him truthfully and that had his body tensing.

"Wh… what?" He asked in confusion and I held to him with eyes squeezed shut as I nuzzled him.

"He told me himself after dragging me off, yoi. I would never see you again, even during the springs… and… and he kept his word…" Arms tightened with his tense body and began up purrs to soothe me.

"Doesn't matter now, we have each other again and the others. Thatch said we would be free." The whisper was there and I believed it, Thatch was good at telling of a person. So, if he believed these men would help us, then they would. Our arms held tight and my purring joined him as I smiled happily that we were able to have one another.

Now to just meet this _Pops_ Vista spoke of.


End file.
